Jesse's Girl
by angieholstad
Summary: Rachel and her boyfriend Jesse are happy, or atleast Rachel tell herself that she's happy. But when Rachel goes out to dinner with Jesse's friends , and one of them is Finn, will Rachel take the chance to go after the love of her life, even when she dating Jesse?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming!" Rachel Berry shouted from her room to her boyfriend Jesse. She was getting ready to go out to dinner with Jesse's friends from highschool, Finn, Puck, and Puck's wife Quinn. She finally picked out a blue t-shirt and a god necklace. She walked downstairs and saw Jesse waiting for her with a mad look on his face. He was sitting on her chair, eyes looking up, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally!" He said. "I was only waiting here for an hour!" He said dramatically. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Jesse, calm down, I just couldn't find a shirt to wear. And I was only up there for like 10 minutes." Rachel said, trying to calm him down. Jesse scoffed. _He is _such _a drama queen sometimes, _Rachel thought. _Well, most of the time. _But she was happy. Or atleast she told herself that she was.

Finn Hudson was sitting at a booth in Breadstix with Quinn Puckerman and Noah Puckerman. They were off in their own world together. They were waiting for their friend Jesse and his girlfriend Rachel. Just then, Finn saw a short, very short, brunette walk in. He saw her looking outside like she was waiting for someone, but he really hoped she wasn't. She was very beautiful, and maybe once this was over , he could talk to her. But then he saw a man walk in and they looked like they were together. And- wait, he knew that hair. That was Jesse's girlfriend. Great, now he had to have dinner with a woman that he found _very _hot, and she was his friend's girl.

_ Woah. _Rachel thought. She should _not _be thinking about Finn like this. But she had never had this strong of an attraction to somebody. Seriously. She never thought that someone was this hot, not Jesse, not anybody.

"So how did you two meet?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we were bothing working on the Broadway production of Wicked. I was a dancer, but Rachel was working backstage. But I still asked her out." Jesse said, laughing, but Rachel knew that he wasn't joking about still asking her out even though she wasn't a preformer. And she could tell that he was subtly bragging.

"Oh wow!" Quinn said, over-excited. "Rachel, what did you do for the show?"

"I was-" Rachel started but was rudely interrupter by Jesse.  
"She was working on the costumes. It was a very good job for her." He said. Quinn and Puck nodded, but she saw that Jesse was subtly insulting her acting and singing skills, and she thought that Finn noticed it too. "Seriously, she didn'tmess up one costume!" Jesse continued, "Well except for that one that ripped during dress rehearsal. But whatever." He finished. She could not deal with him right now. She had to get out of here.

"I need to go freshen up." Rachel said quickly, getting out of her chair.

"Okay, but sweetie," Jesse whispered, "don't take too long like you usually do, okay?" He said, turning back to his friends. Rachel's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered. She walked to the bathroom, rubbing her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that she always got when Jesse was like this. _Seriously, why do I put up with this, _she thought. _Why don't I just break up with him? It's probably because I don't think anyone else is ever going to date me again. They didn't want to in highschool. I- _then a knock on the private bathroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, somebody's in here." She said.

"Um, Rachel, can I talk to you'' A strong mans voice said. That wasn't Jesse. Was it-  
"Finn?" Rachel asked. She opened the door and moved aside to let Finn in. "Why are you here?"

"Well you looked really sad when Jesse was talking about you, so I wanted to see if you were okay." He said, not wanting to sound creepy, just caring.

"Thankyou Finn, that's very sweet of you. And you're right, Jesse wasn't being very nice to me but, it's nothing I can't handle. She said, unsure of the words herself.

"Okay," Finn said, sounding unsure. "Hey, how aboyt we go to lunch tomorrow? We can just talk, and maybe get to know eachother better without Jesse insulting you." He suggested and they both laughed.

"Ya, I would like that." Rachel said, surprising herself.

" Great!" He said enthusiastically. They exchanged phone numbers and then headed back to their table. When they sat down. Jesse started telling the story of his first Broadway dubut. He was making wild hand gestures, and Quinn was laughing hysterically. Rachel had heard this story so many times, so she tuned out. She looked away and her thoughts were consumed by Finn Hudson. She didn't even stop herself from thinking about how soft his brown hair looked, how she just wanted to run her fingers through it, how good he looked in that white shirt, how his smile was so sweet, and how if she wasn't dating Jesse she would have already kissed him- _ Woah. what? No I cannot be thinking about him like this. _She shook her head, as if that would shake all thoughts of Finn out too. Then, before she knew it, it was time to leave. They said goodbye to Finn, Puck, and Quinn, and Rachel wondered all the way home if she would really cheat on Jesse. Then another thought came upon her, would she even care if she cheated on him, and hurt Jesse in the process?

All the way back to Finn's apartment, he was worried about Rachel. She had seemed very upset about what Jesse said, and he cared for her. A lot. He litteraly just met her, and he didn't want to even think about her crying or being sad. He didn't want to think about Jesse's subtle digs at Rachel, the way he was trying to show people that he was better than her. He really cared for her, and he thought of her until he fell intop a dreamless sleep. The next morning, he called her where to meet him for lunch. _This was just a friendly lunch_, he kept telling himself. _Nothing else is going to happen other than talk. Nothing. _But he couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. The Date

Rachel put on a chevron striped dress, and braided her hair to the side. She was surprised at how much effort she was putting into her appearance. She wanted to impress Finn, and she didn't know why. She left and told Jesse that she was going to hang out with Santana. She didn't want him to be suspicous of why she and Finn were hanging out when they just met last night. She felt guilty for lying, because if she had to lie to her boyfriend, what she was doing couldn't have been very innocent, could it?

When Rachel got to the coffee shop, Finn was already there, waiting. When he saw Rachel, he smiled and waved her over. When she sat down, they immediatly started talking. It was just so easy between them.

" So what do you do for a living Rach?" Finn asked. Rachel smiled at the nickname.

"I'm trying to get on a big Broadway production, but it's not really working out. People always say that I have the 'wrong look'." Rachel said sadly.

" Wow. Why would they say that?" Finn asked.

"Well most of them say that my nose is too big or that I'm not skinny enough. They want me to look like a twig!" Rachel joked but realized that it was sadly true.

"I'm sorry Rach.' Finn said and put his hand over Rachels. Feeling a little strange, Rachel moved her hand and cleared her throat.

"Ya well, that's why we're taking a break here in Lima." Rachel said.

"Oh you don't really live here?' Finn asked, confused.

'I used to, but then I moved and went to college in New York." Rachel explained.

" This is my hometown too!" Finn said. "What highschool did you go to?"

"William McKinley High.' She said.

"No way! I went there too! I graduated in 2012. What year were you?" He said excitedly.

"2014! I can't believe I didn't recognise you!" She said.

"Ya I'm surprised too. I was pretty popular there.' He said then laughed. _Oh my god. _Rachel thought. _I did know him! I had the hugest crush on him! Oh my god! No wonder I like him this much. _Rachel excused herself to the bathroom, feeling almost overwhelmed with feeling about Finn. She didn't know what to do, because she had always liked him, but she had a boyfriend, but she almost wanted to act on it. After she had been in there for a while, she heard a knock on the door. It was Finn.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" He asked. Rachel slowly opened the door and he came in. "What happened out there?"

"I'm sorry Finn, I just don't think we should be friends. I'm dating Jesse, and I feel kind of guilty about this." Rachel said sadly.

'Rachel, I'm not trying to get you to cheat on your boyfriend, alright. I just think you're cool. I just wanted to be your friend." Finn said sweetly. But Rachel didn't think she could handle it. She didn't think she should be friends with avery attractive man that she had had a crush on for a very long time. And she stupidly told him that. And then he stupidly kissed her. She was too shocked to kiss back, seeing that he had just said that he wasn't trying to get her to cheat on her boyfriend. But then she forgot about everything else and kissed him back. For a while. They were standing in the bathroom, making out for a good five minutes before either of them knew what they were doing. Rachel came up for air and put her hand on his chest. She covered her mouth in shock of what she had just done. Repeatedly.

" Oh my god." She said. And then she ran out.

"So you kissed him for like nine hours before you realized what you were actually doing?'' Rachels best friend Santana asked.

"It was like five minutes San." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Still! God, I can't believe little virgin Rachel grew some balls!" Santana laughed.

"Santana! This is not something to celebrate! I just cheated on my boyfriend that I'm in a commited, loving relationship with!"

"Rachel, it's fine. I'm pretty Jesse is gay anyways. And you know that my mexican third eyhe is never wrong."

'Santana, I'm serious. I need your help! I am freaking put, and I don't know what to do!" Rachel said, her eyes widening.

"Alright Berry, calm your tits, Auntie Tana will help you through your fucked up life." Santana said, rolling her eyes. " Here's the first thing you need to think about. Do you want to be with Finn or not?"


	3. That I Melted

Rachel felt like she did. She really liked Finn, and for once in her life a guy that was actually interested in her was being nice to her. But she was dating Jesse. She was in love with Jesse. No, that's what she told herself. She didn't even know if she really liked him. " I th-think so." Rachel answered Santana's question. "I mean, I really like him, but I'm with Jesse." Rachel said, shaking her head in confusion.

"Yeah Berry, you're with Jesse, but you're not in love with him even though you've been in a relationship with for months. So go to Finn and tell him. I mean, life is fucking short Berry, so go for it." Santana said forcefully but lovingly. Then Rachel stood up and grabbed her coat. She was going to Finn's.

Rachel studied her phone, looking at Finn's address that she got a couple days ago. When she finally found it, she pulled into his driveway, but stayed in her car for a while. She thought about what she was going to say, wondering if she would look very odd coming into his house. She felt very insecure, but finally left her car. She slowly walked up and rang the doorbell. When noone came after a while, she rang it again, wondering where he was. His car was there, but maybe he couldn't hear the doorbell. So she did another stupid thing, she looked for the key to his house. _Oh my God. I think that I am going insane. Seriously, I need help. _She thought to herself. She picked up rocks , looking for a fake one, and thn suddenly, a key fell out from a rock that she picked up. She gasped, looking at they key like it was a golden egg, but like it was also a deadly poison. She slowly, very slowly, picked it up and opened the door. She sucked in air as she walked in and closed her eyes. She thought to herself, that what she was doing was illegal, she was breaking into somebody's house. With a key, but still. She was about to walk out until she realized that Finn was in the shower. And he was singing. And he was _good._ No, he was great. She slowly walked upstairs, stopping at the bathroom door. She leaned against the door and listened to his song. She gasped quietly as she heard what the song was. Finn was singing Jesse's Girl. She the laughed. It really fit the situation perfectly. She stopped smiling when she heard the shower turn off. She panicked and didn't know where to go. She started running, freaking out, thinking that she should just bolt out the door. When she saw Finn come out of the bathroom, with only a towel, she realized that she was in his room, and he was coming toward her.

" Holy shit." She whispered, partly because Finn was in a small towel, and partly because he was coming toward her. Before she knew it, he was there. And he was screaming. Then so was she.

"Rachel? What the hell? What are you doing here?" He yelled.

"Oh my God, Finn I am so sorry. I just wanted to talk to you and then you weren't opening your door so I found a key, and then I just walked in, and then I heard you singing.."

"Rachel, calm down. You just scared the crap out of me." He said, and laughed a little. "Why did you want to talk to me?" He asked, still looking quite scared and flustered.

"Well, I- I wanted to talk to you because..." She started, not knowing where she wanted to go with this. "I wanted to talk to you because, I l-like you.'' She said the last part barely above a whisper, cringing once she said it.

'' What?" He asked.

" I like you Finn." Rachel said, throwing her arms up. I _really _like you, but I am in a relationship with your friend, but I don't care because I really like you, and I know this might sound weird because I only kind of know you bu-" She was suddenly cut off because Finn had surged forward and kissed her. She melted into his arms, fully aware of the fact that he was still in a barely there towel, and under that he was naked. They stood there, kissing, for a while, until they heard a door slam and someones voice.

'Finn! Are we gonna watch the game?" Oh my God. They knew that voice. That was Jesse's voice. Rachels Jesse.

"Shit."


End file.
